


Never alone

by k0777



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0777/pseuds/k0777
Summary: That finale was awesome, there's just one thing I would change, but I think most of ya'll will agree. Post finale, but dw there's not really any spoilers
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

SO EXCITED TO BE WRITING THIS :) This is something I've been thinking about for awhile. Hope ya'll enjoy :) BTW I just finished watching the finale and it was awesome, there's just one tiny thing, but I think most of ya'll will agree :) Post Finale

Kiera was busy cooking a small meal for her and her sister Catalina, nothing fancy but Kiera took pride in being able to

provide for younger sister. She was about to call her for supper when suddenly what seemed to be a dozen of the

Baron's men burst through the door armed to the teeth. "What do you boneheads want", Kiera shouted defiantly quickly

arming herself with the trusty knife Eugene had given her. "It's not what we want little girl", the leader said menacingly.

Kiera stood her ground as they advanced, she may be outnumbered but you don't get to be a master thief without

picking up a few tricks. Just as they got within a hair's length, the girl grabbed a broom and launched herself over the

villainous muscle heads effortlessly. While they were distracted she took a bag of marbles from her front pocket then

precisely rolled them behind each man's foot tripping them up. Before they could get up a gigantic yet protective roar

echoed throughout the small hut as the wolf (aka Catalina) burst on the scene with a menacing growl. "Leave me and

my sister alone, and as your master as far he's concerned we're done", Kiera shouted angerly ready to protect her sister

at any cost. "I wouldn't count on that you little brat", the lead good admonished while unclipping two viles from his belt.

Catalina wasted no time in grabbing her sister in her arms and jumping out of the hut right before it exploded.


	2. The perfect day?

Rapunzel just might be in for the best day of her 

life, which was quite hard for her considering how 

she tried to live every day to its fullest. She had 

just finished an amazing breakfast of crepes, 

chocolate bons bons, and some grape juice, and for 

the rest of the day she planned to hang out with 

her newly beloved fiancee, so yeah her life was just 

about perfect. "Ready to go blondie", the ever-

charming Eugene asked with a smirk. "You know it, 

T bug" "Ok sunshine, seriously you have got to 

come up with a better nickname", Eugene teasingly 

begged as he pecked her on the lips. "I know it's 

just cute seeing you get all flustered", she 

exclaimed happily as they both hopped on Max. 

"Your highness, Captain", a guard shouted 

frantically running up to them. "What's wrong", 

both of them asked, their date instantly forgotten. 

"There's a treehouse fire in the forest" "the 

forest?", they echoed only for their eyes to widen 

in alarm "the girls!" Quick as a flash they were 

about halfway down the road, the stench of 

burning wood filling their nostrils immediately. in 

what had to be the longest trip of their lives.


	3. Where do we go?

"Are you ok Kiera" a slightly out of breath Catalina 

asked frantically inspecting her sister for any cuts 

or bruises. Without warning, Kiera threw her arms 

around her sister hugging her tightly yet gently at 

the same time. You're safe that's all that matters 

to me" "What do you think they wanted", Catalina 

asked against her big sister's shoulder. I don't 

know", she admitted, "but it takes more than a few 

goons to bring us in, and as long as we're together 

the baron doesn't stand a chance", Kiera declared 

boldly. That was her big sister alright confident and 

fearsome as ever, Catalina really admired that. 

"Kiera Catalina", the couple gasped in horror 

skidding up on Max and seeing the wreckage of 

what had once been a happy little home. "Are you 

girls alright?", Rapunzel who practically flew off 

Max desperately questioned as she throughly 

examined each girl before squeezing both in a 

gentle hug "more or less", both girls responded. 

"What happened here you two", Eugene who held 

back for a bit finally asked. "It was the Baron's 

men they were after something we don't know 

what though", Catalina replied. "Honestly we 

haven't seen them in a while, but if they think 

they're gonna get away with this they got another 

thing coming", both girls declared punching their 

open palms. "now girls, Rapunzel admonished 

sternly, promise you'll let us handle this, we know 

you're angry, but we can't have you getting hurt". 

"Fine", both relented feeling a little defeated. 

"C'mon Cat", Kiera prodded grabbing her sister's 

hand and starting to head into the forest only to be 

stopped by a smirking Eugene, "Now where do you 

think you're going"?


	4. Breakfast worries

The ride, back to the palace was mostly silent, after a short but strong protest from Kiera it was eventually, settled that the girls

would live there for the time being. Though Kiera seemed less than pleased which puzzled and even hurt Rapunzel a bit, after all,

the girls had stayed at the palace before not to long ago, so why was Kiera so hesitant now? After a short ride, they eventually

arrived back, where Rapunzel immedately asked the chef to whip up the girls favorite much to the delight of Catalina who was

elated at the thought of chocolate on chocolate chip pancakes and while Kiera smirked a little at her sister's cuteness other than

that her body seemed to go stiff. As the pancakes were brought out Catalina practically tore into her portion looking to quell her

hunger as well as her sweet tooth, and while Kiera was grateful, more than grateful for her sister's sake she couldn't bring herself to

eat any. Eventually Rapunzel just asked that her pancakes be saved for later. "I'm a little tired do you mind if I go to bed?", the girl

asked softly. "Of course, the princess replied understandingly, Eugene and I will be right here if you need anything" With her sister

out of earshot Rapunzel was tempted to ask Catalina if she knew what was wrong but decided against it trusting Kiera to come to

them when she was ready, she just hoped they'd be ready when that time came.


	5. Nighttime comfort

Surprisingly for Rapunzel and Eugene, Kiera slept or at least stayed in her room for most of the day, they thought about checking in

on her, a time or two but ultimately decided not to know she probably wanted but most importantly needed her space. Rapunzel

was even more saddened at the fact that Catalina was deeply worried for her sister and best friend to the point where she

refused to even leave her door. So with Rapunzel and Eugene down the hall Kiera slept, her mind finally escaping the harsh reality

of the day. "Aghhhhhhhhh, Kiera", Catalina yelped as her eyes shot open and she jumped into the room concerned, but also ready

to fight, She was greeted by Kiera tears streaming down her face as she howled a mix of no and Catalina over and over again.

"Kiera", Catalina cooed rushing to embrace her sister in the tightest and most gentle hug she had, I'm right here I've got you It's

ok". This went on for about a millisecond before Rapunzel and Eugene burst into the room, Rapunzel armed as always with her

trusty frying pan. "What happened girls"? she asked immediately leaning down and embracing Kiera who buried herself in

Rapunzel's shoulder crying, "c c couldn't pr pr protect her she she's", she couldn't get the words out as another wave of sobs

shook her small body. "Shhhh, Rapunzel soothed, "who are you talking about honey, Catalina's right beside you you're safe with her,

Eugene, and I" "I I I need to get stronger, because of me she almost I'm supposed to protect her" Kiera wailed again this time

finding herself in Catalina's warm embrace. "Kiera, look at me", Catalina pleaded cupping her cheek with tears threatening to fall.

"You saved me today, you did that, not Rapunzel, not Eugene, but you". "B B But you could have, you could have too, don't you

think I was scared outta my mind for you". "I know you think you have to protect me, and pride yourself on doing so it's one of the

things that I love most about you but you don't at least not alone, and in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly helpless", she

playfully growled flashing her wolf's teeth for just a second. "You're still my baby sister", she teased her grin finally returning. "Ok

you wanna go, bring it fido", Kiera cockily challenged getting nose to nose with her sister. "Ok, break it up you too", Rapunzel

laughed surprising both of them with a tickle attack that sent both into a giggling madness. "Look's like you're feeling better"

Rapunzel cheered, what do you say to a little breakfast"? "Kiera blushed a bit at that, "Well I am pretty hungry". "I'd say so",

Eugene teased wrapping an arm around Rapunzel, and hey just because you're staying here Don't think we see you, girls, as any less

strong or capable, if anything a weak person never would have admitted they needed help, and with that, all four of them set off for

their late breakfast.


	6. bonding day (part 1)

Morning Rapunzel", Kiera greeted with a bright smile. "Hey hon, feeling better?" "Mhmm, I'm sorry about last

night, thank you for it though" "Don't worry about it I'm just glad we could help", Rapunzel replied with an easy

smile. "Morning Rapunzel, Morning Kiera", Catalina said with a drowsy smile. "Watch this", Kiera whispered to

Rapunzel with a wink, Catalina I made Chocolate on Chocolate chip pancakes", she sang in her sister's ears and was

rewarded with a now bouncing and wide-eyed sister. "Eeeee really, but it's not my birthday". "I know, but I'm

making them for two reasons: one because I have the sweetest sister in the world, and two to thank you all for

helping me last night". "Awwww thanks, sis", Catalina cooed touched, wrapping her sister in a gentle hug. "So what

do you and Eugene like in the morning Rapunzel" "Thanks so much, but are you sure you don't need help, no

thanks, I'm a whiz in the kitchen, Cat and I would take turns most days except when one of us was sick".

With that, she headed into the kitchen prepared to make the best thank you breakfast ever for her friends and

sister.


	7. bonding day (part 2)

"Mghhhhphhhhh". "Eugene Fitzherbert, don't talk with your mouth full". "Mghhhph sorry sunshine, it's just that this

food is so good", he said as he took a swig of Cranberry juice. "Kiera, these are some of the best eggs I've had".

"Thanks, Eugene", Kiera blushed, "Ya she's the best", Catalina agreed as she finished off her last pancake "Stop,

Kiera blushed deeper if you think I'm good Catalina makes the best toast". "Awwwww, Rapunzel gushed at the

obvious affection between the two, well girls Eugene and I thought we could all do something fun today" "Sounds

great", both cheered. "Awww ok well you two get ready, and we'll head out in about thirty minutes". "Sure thing",

both chirped again scurrying off to the bathroom. As Rapunzel dreamily stared at them, "I know that look blondie

what's up, we'll talk about it tonight". "Alright princess", Eugene agreed to kiss her forehead, I just know they'll

love what we have planned, I hope so", the princess agreed.


	8. bonding day (part 3)

"Awww aren't they so cute T bug", Eugene tried but failed to muster up even a hint of a scowl as he looked at the

cuddling girls sleeping in the back of the carriage. "They sure are sunshine, I'd say today was a pretty great day for

them, me too it was fun showing them Corona" "ya when we caught up with them, Eugene joked, but what

was it you wanted to talk to me about?" "Wait until we get them in bed I do wanna tell you, but I don't want them

to hear". "Fair enough sunshine, Eugene smiled as he picked up Kiera or at least would have had she not practically

been glued to her sister, "umm Sunshine, he whispered, we may have a bit of a problem she's stuck". Rapunzel

tried to move Catalina, but she just held on tighter both locking the other in an unbreakable embrace, "I'd wake

them up but I don't have the heart too, I've got it Eugene you get Kiera but stay very close to me I've got

Catalina". Side by side the two carried the kids to Kiera's room, gently tucking them in with a kiss to each and

backing out of the room. Unbeknownst to them, a small but mischievous looking raven had seen the whole thing his

eyes never leaving the girls, as he flew off towards his master.


	9. should've been me

Catalina woke up, some hours after the couple left smiling contently at the position she was in as she let out a catlike

yawn, she expected Kiera to be up in a few minutes but that was ok. Giving her still sleeping sister a gentle squeeze and

the quick kiss she skipped on down the hallway to try her hand at making breakfast, sure she wasn't as good as Kiera in

the kitchen but she was still pretty good if she did say so herself. She was a little nervous but more excited as she prepared

some delicious Raspberry crepes for her par... Eugene and Rapunzel yes that's what she meant as well as warm buttery

toast with a side of chocolate pancakes for both of the sisters. She was taken out of her thoughts slightly by a door

opening or at least what sounded like one, but then nothing... thinking little of it and assuming that one of her friend's or

sister had simply gone to the bathroom she returned to her task humming a little as she went. It was only a second later

that she heard a struggle, gasping slightly but otherwise making no sound Catalina crept silently to Kiera's bedroom, years

of sneaking in and out of bakery's, clothing shops, and even the castle itself had honed her reflexes and subtlety to near

perfection. When she arrived next to her sister's door, she quickly but effortlessly executed a barrel roll drawing her knife in

the process. By the time she was in the doorway though all she saw was an open window.


End file.
